Cafe Intimacy
by imaginary gurl
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,and Kiba are all in love with Hinata after they saw her working at a cafe.They all came back to the cafe everyday.Who will she choose.NaruHina,SasuHina,KibaHina
1. Chapter 1

"…" talking

'…' thinking

Blah shouting

Café intimacy

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba had just completed a mission to the Village Hidden in the Sand. There was said to be three jounin level rogue ninja there. Sasuke was a high level jounin, he managed to kill Orochimaru with the help of Naruto and he killed Itachi with the help of both Naruto and Kiba. After killing Orochimaru and Itachi, Sasuke then returned to Konoha and became one of the number one

Ninjas along with Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey guys, I'm getting a little thirsty, let's go to that new café two blocks from Ichiraku's and get some drinks." Naruto said

"Okay, let's go then." Kiba said

They walked for about fifteen minutes then they came to a café that was cute in size and décor.

"Wow, it's like a little house, but there sure are a lot of people here, let's go in." Naruto said

They walked inside and sat on a table that was right by the window.

Three waiters were taking orders. Then a waiter came from the bathroom and it was Hinata!!!!

* * *

She was wearing black dress, the sleeves were poofy and the bottom of the dress ended right at her knees and were also poofy like a maid's skirt with white cloth underneath. There was a red bow in the dress at top and middle of her chest and she was wearing a white apron, on top of her head was maid like hat that was white and she had white knee high socks that had white lace at the opening.

Her shoes were black and were like maid shoes.(an: I don't noe wat they're called)She then noticed there was a table that needed service so she went over to take their orders.

"What would you like to eat?" Hinata said in her soft but sweet voice

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were too busy looking at their menu's to see how beautiful Hinata was until Naruto looked up.

"I'll have theeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………" Naruto started but stopped to look at Hinata's beauty.

' Who is she? She's so pretty and she looks so sexy in that outfit.' Naruto thought drooling

' Why is he looking at me like that? Wait….he looks familiar. Could it be?' Hinata thought

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked

It really is you!!!!! You look so different after two years." Hinata said hugging Naruto making him blush and drool more(an: Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba have been gone for two years and Hinata was blushing as well when she hugged him.)

Sasuke and Kiba then looked up and saw Hinata hugging Naruto.

' She looks kinda cute.' Sasuke thought blushing a bit

' Why's that hotty hugging Fox boy instead of me?' Kiba thought a little jealous

Hinata then let go of Naruto and looked at Sasuke and Kiba

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun!!!" Hinata said hugging them too(an: they also blushed)

"Who are you?" Kiba asked

"You don't recognize me?" Hinata asked They all shook their heads

"It's me Hinata silly!!!" Hinata said giggling

They all were stunned. This beautiful young woman was Hinata?

"Wow. You sure did grow up Hinata." Naruto said (an: They are all 18) "Arigatou Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a light blush

"So what are you going to eat?" Hinata said holding a note pad and pen

"I'll have one iced coffee." Naruto said

"I'll have one slice of strawberry ice cream cake." Kiba said

"I'll have one green tea with two spoons of sugar." Sasuke said

"I'll be right back with your orders." Hinata said and ran to the counter to get their orders

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were watching Hinata the whole time

She then came back with their orders

"Here you go." Hinata said giving them their drinks and cake

After they finished, they paid their bill and then walked. But before they did they said goodbye to Hinata and then walked their separate ways home

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba went to the café again and sat at the same spot as yesterday

"Hello again." Hinata said

"Hello." They all said

She then took their order

After they ate, Naruto paid the bill and they started to leave but, Sasuke stayed behind. He waited until the store was about to close. Hinata was walking out and turn a corner where Sasuke was and then he grabbed her and press her to the wall in front of him.

Hinata screamed but Sasuke close her mouth with his hand. Hinata had her eyes closed and she then opened them to 

See Sasuke pushing her against a wall. Sasuke then put his hands down

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked

"I think your really beautiful and cute." Sasuke said blushing

"T-thank you." Hinata said also blushing

She was going to say something else but then Sasuke smashed his lips against hers. She blushed deep red and kissed back.

' This feels so nice. It is my first kiss I suppose.' Hinata thought

* * *

She closed her eyes and felt Sasuke's tongue licking her lower lip for entrance. Hinata opened and they began to wrestle with each other's tongues. After 5 minutes they pulled away and Sasuke was looking at a very red Hinata. Sasuke then kiss Hinata again on the lips with more passion and she started to moan. Sasuke had a need to feel her so he put his hands on her waist and began to move lower until he touched her ass. Hinata wasn't used to people touching her, let alone her ass.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said

"Hn?" Sasuke asked

"Could you not touch me there." Hinata said blushing

"Oh okay." Sasuke said placing his hands on her waist

It was about fifteen minutes later that Hinata felt that she should get home.

"Um Sasuke-kun, I think I should head home." Hinata said pulling away from Sasuke

"Okay…do you need me to take you home?" Sasuke said

"N-no I-I b-be f-fi-fine." Hinata said

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." Sasuke said walking away

"B-bye Sasuke-kun." Hinata said

After Sasuke was gone from sight she started for her apartment.

' Sasuke sure is getting a little strange.' Hinata thought

'I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.'

The things that were going to happen tomorrow would definitely surprise Hinata. But little did she know what was in store

End chapter 1

* * *

**Well there goes the start of Café Intimacy. Stay tuned for more!!**


	2. Sorry

I'm soooooo sorry but I'm not going to continue this story so if anyone wants to use this story they can!!! Just tell me about it so I can read it!!!

Again I'm really sorry!!!!!(hits head for guilt)


End file.
